


A Lesson.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Oral, Secret dick sucking, kids don't do this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto isn't paying attention in class, better do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson.

He looked so tired. Chin resting in his hand, eyes beginning to droop behind his glasses. You had told him not to stay up until 3 am studying. But would he listen? Of course not, that would be just too easy. And now here he was. Trying his best not to drift off in the middle of his economics lecture. 

Then again, looking around, nobody was paying much attention. Everyone was in their own little world on cell phones and laptops. Still, Makoto couldn’t afford to fail this class. You wouldn’t be a very good partner if you let him. You had tried tapping his shoulder, pinching his leg, nothing. He’s straighten himself up and then within a few minutes he’d be slouching again.

Seriously, what were you gonna do with him?

Your eyes wandered from his sleepy eyes down his body. Your gaze reaching a lower part of him, you caught sight of a tightness in his jeans. Oh. He must be having some pleasant dreams. Especially this early in the morning…..you were in the back row after all. Surely nobody would notice if you sank down and just….

Well, you didn’t have any better ideas.  
Slowly and carefully, you slid your body further and further down in your seat until your knees touched the ground. You avoided his legs and your bags, managing to nestle yourself between his thighs. So far, he had seemed not to notice. Your deft hands touched his zipper and slowly pulled it down. Pulling down his boxer briefs, you were finally able to bring out his erection. The cool air hitting his cock made Makoto jerk and sit upright, more attentive than a moment ago.

He looked down at you with a slight panic in his eyes as you stroked him slowly, encouraging him to get even harder for you. You replied only with a wink and a flash of a smile before you took the tip of his dick into your mouth, flicking your tongue over the slit. The stimulation sent a jolt through his spine. He rested one hand on your head and the other gripped tightly to his pen. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, but the most prominent was “don’t get caught.”

Biting down on his cheek, Makoto tried to focus on the lecture as your tongue worked it’s way up and down his shaft. He was certainly awake now. 

You however were having quite the time of it. He looked so cute, trying to hold back the moans and little thrusts you knew he so badly wanted to let loose. It was fun, teasing Makoto like this. He made it so easy. Wetting your lips, you took more of him into your mouth and began to bob your head, sucking on the sensitive skin. Makoto’s breath hitched in his throat, the threat of a groan nearly making it past his lips.

Fingers curled and gripped in your hair when your hand stroked the base of his cock. You focused your tongue on stimulating the underside of his erection, where you knew he was most sensitive. Poor boy looked like he was about to burst. You could feel his thighs shaking against the sides of your head. The pen in his hand on the brink of snapping in half.

Deciding to show some mercy on your poor boyfriend, you removed your lips from him. Opening your mouth and using your hand to jack him off. He looked down at you and bit his lip. Taking the slight nod you gave him as a signal that it was okay to cum. Biting down hard on his lip and tugging on your hair, he shot his hot cum into your mouth. Using your hand, you milked every last drop out of him and licked the remainder around your mouth.

Makoto tried to keep his heightened breathing quiet as you put his dick back into his pants and zipped him up, You made your way back into sitting properly in your seat. Looking around to see, to your relief, nobody had taken any notice to your activities.

Glancing over at your boyfriend, you saw his face was red and his eyes were now open and glued on the professor.

Maybe now he would be more diligent in his sleep schedule.


End file.
